call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vector
Die Vector ist eine Maschinenpistole aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops II und Call of Duty: Ghosts. Man sah sie auch in früheren Trailern von Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kampagne Die Vector, die in den Spieldateien einfach nur KRISS genannt wird, wird in der Kampagne häufig benutzt, thumb|Die Vector in Modern Warfare 2besonders von russischen Gegnern wie den Speznas, oder der Shadow Company. Man kann sie mit vielen Aufsätzen und Tarnungen finden. In Wie in alten Zeiten ist die Vector die Sekundärwaffe von Soap, mit einem Schalldämpfer und einem ACOG-Visier. Multiplayer Die Vector hat sowohl die höchste Feuerrate als auch den niedrigsten Rückstoß von allen Maschinenpistolen im Spiel. Außerdem macht sie den niedrigsten Schaden pro Schuss. Dank ihrem geringen Rückstoß ist die Vector als geeignete Maschinenpistole für den Fernkampf bekannt. Trotz ihrer Kategorie als Maschinenpistole ist sie wirklich besser für große und offene Maps geeignet. Die Vector kombiniert die Reichweite und den Rückstoß eines Sturmgewehres mit der Mobilität, Feuerrate und Hüftfeuerpräzision einer Maschinenpistole und verschmilzt so zu einer Mischung aus beidem. Trotz diesen Vorteilen hat die Vector auch negative Aspekte. Weil sie wegen ihrer hohen Feuerrate Munition einfach nur verbrennt, sollte man eine Magazinerweiterung oder Plünderer Pro verwenden, weil man dadurch mehr Abschüsse in einem Leben oder mehr Abschüsse bevor man nachladen muss erzielen kann. Man sollte daran denken, dass die Magazinerweiterung nicht die Gesamtmunition verbessert, sondern nur die Magazingröße. Fingerfertigkeit ist nützlich, wenn die beiden eben genannten Möglichkeiten noch nicht verfügbar sind, doch trotzdem wird die Munition schnell verbraucht. Der Schalldämpfer lässt die Waffe mit fünf Treffern töten, vier, wenn man Feuerkraft benutzt. In Hardcore-Spielmodi ist die Vector dank ihrer hohen Feuerrate genial, weil man ohne Feuerkraft aus jeder Distanz mit zwei Treffern tötet, mit Feuerkraft tötet man im Nahkampf mit nur einem Schuss. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Die Vector erschien in einigen frühen Trailern, außerdem kann man ihr Icon und die Texturen der Waffe thumb|Das Hinterteil der Vector in einem Trailer von Modern warfare 3noch in den Spieldateien finden. Ins Hauptspiel hat sie es letztendlich nicht geschafft. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Die Vector erscheint in Black Ops II unter ihrem neuen Namen Vector K10. Sie sieht ihrem Vorgänger sehr ähnlich, besitzt die selben Animationen und ein ähnliches Modell, lediglich die Magazingröße wurde von 30 auf 36 erhöht und der Vordergriff fehlt, wenn man den entsprechenden Aufsatz nicht dranschraubt. Multiplayer Die Vector K10 wird mit Level 16 als dritte Maschinenpistole freigeschaltet. Sie hat wirklich Potential im thumb|Die Vector K10 in Black Ops IINahkampf, doch außerhalb wird sie schwach und unzuverlässig. Ihr Schaden ist geringer als der der PDW-57 oder MSMC, daher müssen die Schüsse genau sitzen, um das auszugleichen. Zusammen mit der Chicom CQB hat sie von allen Maschinenpistolen mit einer Feuerrate über 937 RPM den niedrigsten Rückstoß. Mit dem Aufsatz Schnellfeuer kann man diese auf 1420 RPM erhöhen. Der Rückstoß ist nicht nur vorhersehbar, sondern im Nahkampf außerdem ziemlich einfach zu kontrollieren. Er schießt leicht nach oben, was sich natürlich besonders im Fernkampf als ärgerlich erweist, doch wenn man in Salven feuert, setzt sich die Waffe nach jeder Salve schnell zurück auf den Feind. Da die Vector sowieso schon geringen Schaden macht, ist es weniger tragisch, einen Schalldämpfer zu benutzen, wie mit einer sehr starken Waffe. Die Vector hat generell in allen Statistiken durchschnittliche Werte, doch keine, die die einer anderen Maschinenpistole übersteigen würden. Sie ist sehr vergleichbar mit der MP7, nur mit geringerem Rückstoß, weniger Reichweite und einem anderen Visier. Von daher kann man sich einfach entscheiden, bei welcher Waffe man Kimme und Korn mehr mag, ansonsten sind die Unterschiede kaum spürbar. Die Vector K10 profitiert ungewöhnlich stark vom Feuermodus. Er verwandelt sie in eine Maschinenpistole mit 2-Schusssalven, verringert den Rückstoß drastisch und erhöht die Feuerrate auf 1250 RPM. Im Nahkampf hat man sicher einen Nachteil, weil man den Abzug nach jeder Salve wieder betätigen muss, aber ab bestimmten Reichweiten tötet man Feinde mit einer erstaunlichen Feuerrate und größter Präzision in kürzester Zeit. Call of Duty: Ghosts Die Vector kehrt in Ghosts unter dem Namen Vector CRB zurück, doch in den Spieldateien heißt sie KRISS thumb|Die Vector CRB in GhostsV. Sie hat 32 Kugeln im Magazin und ist jetzt schwarz, nicht mehr braun wie in den früheren Spielen. Multiplayer Die Vector CRB fühlt sich mehr an wie ein Sturmgewehr, weil sie auch bei Reichweiten mithalten kann, bei denen all ihre Kollegen versagen. Sie hat den höchsten Nahkampfschaden von allen Maschinenpistolen und wird im Fernkampfschaden bloß von der MTAR-X geschlagen, dennoch hat die Vector definitiv weniger Rückstoß. Sie fühlt sich insgesamt stark an wie die UMP45 aus Modern Warfare 3, denn mit 759 RPM haben sie die gleiche Feuerrate, die gleiche Magazinkapazität von 32 Kugeln und die erhöhte Wandpenetration von einem Sturmgewehr. Die Vector kann verschiedene Rollen spielen, abhängig davon, welche Aufsätze und Extras man wählt. Schnellfeuer macht die Vector zum Beispiel gefährlicher im Nahkampf, man tötet den Gegner schneller und mit weniger Treffern. Auf der anderen Seite ist sie durch die gute Reichweite und den geringen Rückstoß auch für den Fernkampf geeignet. Die Mündungsbremse kann diese Reichweite noch weiter erhöhen, während ein Visier noch Sinn macht, weil Kimme und Korn etwas unübersichtlich sein können. Am 3. April wurde die Vector durch einen Patch zusammen mit den meisten Maschinenpistolen verbessert, damit sie besser mit den anderen Waffen mithalten können. Sie bekam 25% mehr Minimumschaden, was bedeutet, dass der Schaden nicht mehr so schnell abfällt auf Distanz als vorher. Dadurch wird die Waffe besonders im Fernkampf und aus mittlerer Distanz besser. Extinction Die Vector CRB erscheint in Extinction auf den Maps Point of Contact und Nightfall für 1500$. In Point of Contact befindet sie sich an der Straßenseite in der Nähe des Motels. In Nightfall liegt sie am Ende der Treppe, die zum Funkturm führt, und im Frachtbereich an einem Container. Mit 30 Kugeln ist die Magazinkapazität akzeptabel, aber nicht hoch. Man sollte sich lieber eine bessere Waffe wie die Maverick oder die LSAT kaufen. Nur die Schnelligkeit mit der Vector ist ein Vorteil gegenüber den anderen Waffen; man bewegt sich schneller, während man anvisiert, sprintet schneller und lädt schneller nach. Infos Modern Warfare 2 *Auf dem Hinterteil der Waffe steht "Infinity Ward, Encino CA". *Weil die dunkelgraue Textur der Vector etwas dunkler ist, ist auch die orangene Farbe der Herbsttarnung auf der Vectur etwas dunkler als auf anderen Waffen. *Die Hand des Charakters geht durch das Magazin. Das kann man unter normalen Umständen nicht sehen, doch es wird deutlich, wenn man nachlädt oder sich mit einer hohen Sichtempfindlichkeit nach links dreht. *In der Mission Wie in alten Zeiten aus Akt III der Kampagne startet man mit einer einzigartigen schwarzen Vector. Modern Warfare 3 *In der DLC-Mission Speziallieferung sieht man am Anfang mehrere Arbeiter, die mit der Vector schießen. Tötet man sie, lassen sie die Waffe nicht fallen. Black Ops II *Auf der Seite der Waffe steht ".45 ACP". *Auf der Hinterseite des Magazins befindet sich genau das gleiche Symbol wie auf der MPL; ein Würfel und an beiden Seiten ein M. Außerdem steht darüber nochmal eine 45. *Mit dem Feuermodus schießt die Vector Salven von nur 2 Kugeln anstatt den üblichen 3, wie die AN-94. *Wenn man sehr schnell mit dem Abzugfinger ist, ist es tatsächlich möglich, mit dem Feuermodus schneller zu schießen als vollautomatisch. Kategorie:Maschinenpistolen Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Ghosts Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II